


I Need You

by CasMaru



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasMaru/pseuds/CasMaru
Summary: Josh Dun, your best friend and drummer of Twenty One Pilots, notices you've been down lately.





	I Need You

"I'm jealous." You sigh to yourself as you watch your best friend, Joshua William Dun, get hugged by his ex. You know that they would never get back together, but, you couldn't help but feel jealous. 

You've had feelings for Josh ever since the two of you started hanging out, but you always kept it a secret. Tyler always knew, since you confessed to him in his bunk one late night on the tour bus. 

"Dude, why don't you just go tell him?" Tyler says, coming up behind you to wrap an arm around your shoulder. 

"It's not that easy, Tyler." You scoff and instantly saw "Halsey" kiss Josh on the cheek after he received a hug from Debby. You felt your heart shatter as Tyler let out a quiet, "Damn" behind you. 

"Hey, I wan't to introduce you to my best friend, Y/N." 

You over hear Josh and instantly ran away, to the tour bus. 

Tyler shook his head at Josh in disappointment and walked to the tour bus.

Josh furrowed his brow in confusion and apologized to the two girls with him before trying to catch up to Tyler, who was akready in the bus.

You hid in your bunk, that was right below Josh's, crying into your pillow. 

"Hey, Y/N, I doubt Josh would go for her." Tyler said and you pulled back the curtain.

"Yeah right, last time we said that, he went off with a Disney channel whore!" You cried and closed the curtain again. 

Josh climbed on board the bus and looked around, until he saw Tyler by your bunk. "Hey, what happened? What's wrong?" Josh asked worried. 

"You and your blindness, Josh. That's what's wrong." Tyler said and signalled Josh to talk to you while he walked off the bus to give you guys privacy.

"Y/N, why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" Josh asked, pulling back the curtain and you just shook your head. 

"It's stupid.. Just please leave, go back to your dates and leave me here." You cried, saying your response a little harshly then what you intended.

"Dates? Wait, Y/N....Are you jealous?" Josh raised an eyebrow and you slowly nodded.

"I've-...fuck...I've liked you for a long time now, Josh, but, I always felt like you never be able to share the same feelings. And when I saw her kiss you, I- I don't know. I just broke down." You said shyly and Josh let out a sigh.

"Y/N," he started, "I've liked you for along time too. I thought you wouldn't like someone like me though, so I tried to move on, but, when ever I see you, my heart races and my palms get sweaty. Then when I saw you with other guys, I got extremely jealous. But, now that I know that you like me back, It's a fuck-ton of weight off my shoulders!" Josh blushed a bit before looking for your reaction. 

You sat there in disbelief closed the curtain, not knowing how to react. You held on to your pillow tightly, listening to Josh sigh and then get off the bus. 

The next few days were really awkward between you and Josh.

The two of you never really spoke to one another or looked at each other. You felt bad for putting Josh in this situation. 

One day, you decided to talk to Josh about your feelings. 

Tyler was drinking a Red Bull on the couch in the tour bus when you thought about talking to Josh. 

"Tyler, where's Josh?" You askes, noting he was not on the bus.

"Talking to Ashley, or how you calk her by her stage name, "Halsey"." Tyler mocked and you rolled your eyes as he flipped through the channels on the T.V.

You walked off the tour bus and instantly heard Josh's laugh from across the parking lot.

He had his hand pressed against his stomach, his another on on Ashley's shoulder, and his head flung back as he laughed. His smile almost taking away his eyes and his tongue poked out between his teeth.

You loved his laugh, it made you smile along with him. 

"So Josh, I was thinking you and I could go out sometime?" She asked, getting really close to Josh and snapping you out of your trance. 

Josh stuttered before trying to think of an answer. 

"Josh!" You called out, getting both of their attentions while running up to him. "I-uh.. There is something really important I need to talk to you about." 

Ashley seemed pissed off with you, and Josh looked as if he was mentally thanking you.

"Yeah, uhm, please give us a minute." Josh told Ashley and we walked back to stand behind the tour bus. 

"Look, Josh. I'm very sorry for reacting the way I did. I didn't-.. I couldn't handle all of my feelings very well that day. But, I just wanted to tell you that I really do like you Josh, and I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable these past few days." You stood there and fiddled with your fingers, staring down at your feet and then occasionally at Josh's face. 

He didn't say anything, Just put his hand on your cheek, then gently closing the gap in between you two. 

Your heart jumped in your chest and your stomach did flips as you melted into the kiss and wrapped your arms around him. 

Josh pulled away to catch his breath. You didn't even realized that you need a break to breath either. "I'm sorry for the way I acted, too. Y/N, will you go out with me? I'm super crazy for you, and I don't want to date anyone else."

You smiled and kissed him again, like he was the oxygen you needed. "Yes!"

"Finally!" Tyler yelked from thr tour bus window. 

"How much did you hear?" Josh asked, looking up at Tyler.

"Only all of it. I can recite it for you if you want." Tyler smiled his toothy grin. 

"No thank you, Ty." You giggle wrapping your arms around Josh's torso. 

"I should probably tell Ashley "No" now that I have you." Josh smiled and gave you a kiss on your nose. 

You smiled back and nodded. 

Josh and you walked back to over where Ashley stood.

"Uhm, I'm really sorry, but, I'm actually dating Y/N. " Josh broke it to her and she glared at you. 

"Don't worry about it, Josh. I'll see you around." She turned and left.

You and Josh walked back, hand-in-hand to the tour bus and sat on the couch, cuddling. "I'm really happy, Josh." You smiled and laid your head on his chest.

"Me too."


End file.
